The Golden Key
by Forever01n02
Summary: AU1/2 3/4 5/? Duo hasn't had the best past, and that seems to hant his every thought, will he ever be able to conquer his past with everything that his future has in store for him?Duo'sPOV, watch out, there might be more than one het couple*gasp*I know, I
1. part one

The_Golden_Key_Part_01 Title: The Golden Key 

Author: Katya E. M. 

Archive: www.geocities.com/forever01n02.fanfics.html 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or the Grimm Brother's story 'The golden Key' 

Pairings: 1/2 3/4 5/Meiran 

Warnings: Angst YAOI Yuri I might put some rape in here somewhere... I dunno, but either way I'll like it.... Oh, and you can either blame or thank Keara for my obsession with rape and angst.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


In the winter time, when deep snow lay on the ground, a poor boy was forced to go out on a sledge to fetch wood. When he had gathered it together, and packed it, he wished, as he was frozen with cold, not to go home at once, but to stay and warm himself a little. So he scraped away the snow, and as he was thus clearing the ground, he found a tiny, gold key. Hereupon he thought that where the key was the lock must be also, and dug in the ground and found an iron chest. "If the key but does fit it!" thought he; "no doubt there are precious things in that little box." He searched, but no keyhole was there. At last he discovered one, but so small that it was hardly visible. Hr tried it, and the key fitted it exactly. Then he turned it once round, and now we must wait until he has quite unlocked it and opened the lid, and then we shall learn what wonderful things were lying in that box.   
  


-- Grimm's Brothers/ Grimm's Fairy Tales   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


I've always lived my life on the streets. I used to think it was just because to be liked you had to have money. But I soon found that that wasn't it at all. I had violet eye's and Chestnut hair, the sings of a child of Shinigami. The people who brought death to all those foolish enough to stay around them.   
  


And yet, people always say that no one can live alone, why do they expect me to? They through me out of my home village. I loved living with all the other elf's there. When I was seven I broke a glass ball, I really wished I hadn't and that I could fix it. Then I started to glow a light shade of purple and so did the glass shards. It slowly, piece by piece put itself back together. They told me that was bad, and to never do it again. Do what again?   
  


Think?   
  


Hope?   
  


Wish?   
  


Live?   
  


Breath?   
  


I fell in to a depression. But no one knew, I made sure of that. I didn't want any pity, or worse, anger. But thanks to them there were some things I just couldn't do, like believe in certain things, like love. I used to though. I used to go into the library's and read every fairy tale book there was, even the sad ones. But I kind of liked the sad ones more, because they were more real. No one ever falls in love at first site and over comes some great danger and lives happily ever after. But I wish life was like that.   
  


I really do.   
  


But do you know what else I wish? I wish I were normal. It's all thanks to that box, I think. That stupid gold box and that stupid key--.... no, I shouldn't blame that, It was my fault for doing it. If I hadn't..... No I can't cry, not know, not after so long.....(you don't think I would give it away *that* easy do you?)   
  


Why? after so long cant I keep it in anymore? And why does it make me feel better? I don't want it to make me feel better! I don't!   
  


Anyway, after about a year of living on the streets, I met a guy, he called himself Solo. He said to me, "Hey kid, was'a matter? living on the streets isn't that bad is it? I've been doin it since I was three!" And he smiled a big smile. I could tell it was fake, only because it looked just like mine. And from the little ball I had curled into in an ally of some town, I held out my hand, smiling slightly, "I'm Allan."   
  


"Allan huh? That don't sound like a very good name ta me. I'll just have to think ya up a new one." And this time he really did smile, a real true smile.   
  


I didn't though.   
  


He turned and started walking, he waved a hand over his shoulder signaling me to follow, I almost didn't see it, the ally was really dark.   
  


Once we stepped into a small abandoned building there were a few candles burning here and there. But I could see him now, he had long wavy blond hair that went a little past his shoulder-blades. He also had the strangest eye's they were red..... But I guess I really didn't have any room to talk there, I mean, look at me! You could tell he was defiantly a male, unlike me. even though he had long hair, strange eyes, he was defiantly a male.   
  


There were some other people in the room to, at least 5. They all looked younger than me. And I was 8. Solo looked to be about 13. "Hey guys," He had said, "This is our new best friend!" They all started laughing, I still don't know why though. "But I'm gonna need your help, he's got no name, and I don't like the sound of no name. So, how a bout we start that tomorrow, eat now and the Sleeeep!" He had held out sleep and stretched his arms at the same time, I almost smiled. Not only did I have a new home but I had friends.   
  


The next day Solo said were going to try and find a new building, and someone piped up saying there was a big abandoned building close by that was so big we could all have our own rooms.   
  


We went there, but all the doors were locked and the windows were too high. But when someone climbed onto Solo's shoulders, we found they were locked too. Then I walked over to the main door while the others were still trying to find a place to get in and pulled a small needle I used for patching my cloths out of my braid. I bent down and slid it into the key whole and wiggled it until I heard a small click. I then stood up putting the needle back into my braid and opened the door.   
  


I heard a whistle behind me and so I turned. There the others stood, staring in awe, well except Solo. He looked proud. "Well, well, I think you not only made a *lot* of things easier, but you now have a new name! You can be called 'Key'." And that's what I was called for about a year and a half. It was then that a deadly disease came through our town and killed about twenty people in our town alone before they came up with a cure. But they made it so expensive that only the wealthiest people in the world could buy it.   
  


It was a little while after that that all the people in the gang except me got sick. I told them I would get the antidote! I would.   
  


And I did. But when I got back to the house, they were so sick. Solo and one of the others, a girl named Hilde, were still alive. I ran up to them, "Solo, Hilde, I had enough for you all, but then some guards started chasing me, All I have is enough for one..... What am I supposed to do Solo?" My voice was higher than it should have been, and you could tell I was one step away from bursting out into tears.   
  


"Key, don't worry about me, give it to Hilde. She needs it more than me, I'm almost 14, she's just barley nine, give it to her. Give her a chance, and take care of her. Treat her like the little sister you never had." He smiled slightly, I bent over and gave her the shot. I didn't want to, but at the same time I did. I wish I had enough for both of them. I failed! I failed miserably!   
  


I wrapped Solo up into my arms, feeling his shallow in-takes of air was almost a relief for me. "Don't.... worry Key, ...I love ya. .....*you* were like...... the little brother..... I never had. Don't be sad ..*cough*..for me, I'm *cough* ...happy, cuz I know *cough* you're fine. And deep down in *cough* .... in there, I know....... you want to cry. You should you know, *cough*... It helps. *cough* Key, I mean it, don't be sad, *cough* .....it's only forever, that's not long at all....." And then he fell limp. There were no more in-takes of breath, no more coughing, he turned a shade paler and his body became colder.   
  


I did cry then, I cried all night long. But for most of the night I was holding Hilde, Solo wrapped up in a thin blanket. I had a thicker one wrapped around Hilde and I. It was almost a week later before Hilde woke. She looked up at me, eyes obviously unfocused. "Key?"   
  


"Duo."   
  


"Wha?......"   
  


"Call me Duo, Hilde. Solo's dead. You and me are the only ones left. It's just my way of....... Just call me Duo okay."   
  


She nodded slightly, "Okay Duo, I'll remember that."   
  


"A nun came here yesterday. She said that she's going to take in all the survivors, but I think she's expecting more. She's from the Maxwell church. I think we should go. But I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do. So, do you?"   
  


".......Yes......."   
  


Her answer made me happy and mad at the same time, but I didn't let it show on my face, I just smiled and helped her up. "We should leave now, It will be warmer there......sister."   
  


"Yeah, thank you, for taking care of me big brother.,"   
  


That made me smile, a real smile. I would take care of her, no matter what.   
  


TBC   
  


okay, that's enough for now! tell me what you think and I might continue this! Oh, and I'm still working on ALL my other fics so don't worry! -- forever_01_and_02@hotmail.com   



	2. part two

Title: The Golden Key 

Author: Katya E. M. 

Archive: www.geocities.com/forever01n02.fanfics.html 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or the Grimm Brother's story 'The golden Key' 

Pairings: 1/2 3/4 5/Meiran 

Warnings: Angst YAOI Yuri I might put some rape in here somewhere... I dunno, but either way I'll like it.... Oh, and you can either blame or thank Keara for my obsession with rape and angst.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


In the winter time, when deep snow lay on the ground, a poor boy was forced to go out on a sledge to fetch wood. When he had gathered it together, and packed it, he wished, as he was frozen with cold, not to go home at once, but to stay and warm himself a little. So he scraped away the snow, and as he was thus clearing the ground, he found a tiny, gold key. Hereupon he thought that where the key was the lock must be also, and dug in the ground and found an iron chest. "If the key but does fit it!" thought he; "no doubt there are precious things in that little box." He searched, but no keyhole was there. At last he discovered one, but so small that it was hardly visible. Hr tried it, and the key fitted it exactly. Then he turned it once round, and now we must wait until he has quite unlocked it and opened the lid, and then we shall learn what wonderful things were lying in that box.   
  


-- Grimm's Brothers/ Grimm's Fairy Tales   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Hilde and I walked to the Maxwell church that day.... Well I walked, she limped, most of her body wait on me, but I didn't mind. It was about two and a half miles there. Lucky for us we managed to stay primarily in the ally's or shadows. Although for the brif moments we were in the light no one paid any attention to us. When we reached the Maxwell church there was a kind looking nun standing outside the gates. We walked up to her as she smiled kindly at us. "Good afternoon children. You must be the children Sister Hellan was talking to me about. I'm sister Elizabeth. You'll most likely find Sister Hellan in the gardens, if not there check the kitchen then the main hall."   
  


I nodded, not knowing where any of that was but decided that if we were going to live here might as well learn where everything is now.   
  


I told Hilde, "Sit here while I look for her, I don't want you getting exhausted while I'm looking for her." She nodded and I turned leaving, a reassuring smile as I looked over my shoulder.   
  


It'd be a good Idea to follow the outside wall until I find a garden, that would work, right?   
  


I had just finished walking around the building once, I looked to where I left Hilde, only to find to people in dark robs stand above here. I walked over, recognizing one as Sister Hellan. "Hilde, This is Sister Hellan, and I assume Father Maxwell." The two jumped at my voice but Hilde ran into my arms seeking comfort. She never did like the unfamiliar, no matter what she said.   
  


"Are there any more of you?" Sister Hellan looked confused and saddened at the same time as I shook my head.   
  


"Just Hilde and I. Are you still wiling to take us in?"   
  


"Of course we are! I couldn't imagine kicking you two out onto the streets!" That was Father Maxwell. It seems he feels quite strongly about us already. Maybe we really do have a home here......   
  


I dame to regret that thought but only two weeks later. Hilde and I were had been on our way home from school, and as we turned the corner and saw the church Hilde fell down as I looked on in horror. What was left of the rubble of the church was still burning, the remnants of a few nuns were scattered here and there. It didn't seem like anyone came to put the fire out, but then again, why would they? The church was held up by donations, that's just more money for other things.   
  


It was after that thought that I saw Sister Hellan, just barley alive. I ran over and scooped her into my arms just as I had Solo. "Sister Hellan? Sister?"   
  


"*cough* Duo?...... Is *cough* Is that you Duo?"   
  


"Yeah, It's me..." I said this while teas of sorrow shed freely down my cheeks. "Hilde's right over there, I said pointing to the gates.   
  


"Oh Duo.....*cough*... I love you so much, almost as if you were my own child. I wish this haddn't *cough* have happened....... A war is starting Duo....... Between the United Colony Kindoms and Oz and Rommafeller. *cough* Sank is still satying at peace, please Duo....*cough* Go to Sank, protect Hilde in a peace-filled land, not this soon to be war land.... *cough* Take my cross as protection Duo...... *cough* This land will quickly *cough* ...... be engoulf by war for the way it's run, only the rich is allowed to get what is need for life, ........*cough* They have no means of Protection, please Duo, *cough*...... Leave the United Colonies to live in Sank.*cough* I love you two too much to let you die in something as awful as war, *Cough* plaease, for me, for Hilde.... Goodbye my dark winged angel."   
  


Angel....... What was an angel? Is that another word for Shinigami?   
  


Hilde.......Sank.......War?...... Is war really so bad? It really doesn't matter, as long as I can protect Hilde..........   
  


I delicatly wrapped my arms under Sister Hellan's neck, trying to undo the clasp. I asidantly nocked her head cover off, reveling her beautiful long weavy blond locks. I knew it wrong, she was dead, fire and rubble buring all around, the stanch of rotting flesh and the mattacil smell of blood coming from hudge gashes from the nuns. But wait...... where was Father Maxwell? I slipped the cros from her neck, putting it over my own head.   
  


As I turned back to Hilde I notced not only did her tear streaked face look distrought and confused, her eyes were darting around the rubble looking for something..... But what?   


"Hilde?...."   
  


"Where's Father Maxwell?......."   
  


"I don't know, I asked myself the same question. He couldv'e been taken captive, or he could be burrid in the rubble, Sister Hellan didn't tell me. Come on, we have to find a new home........ In Sank."   
  


"Huh?..... Sank? Why there?"   
  


"Because war is starting in the United Cononies and Sank is a pacifist Nation, plus I've now promised two people to protect you. I don't break propmises. 'I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, yep, that's me in a nutshell.'" I smiled then, my tear streaked face showing how I truly felt, how fake my smile was.....   
  


"C'mon, lead the way big brother."   
  


TBC   


Hope you liked it! I know that was shorter, but hey I wrote this before I posted the first part, I don't know if anyone will like it....... Forever_01_and_02@hotmail.com 


	3. part three

Title: The Golden Key 

Author: Katya E. M. 

Archive: www.geocities.com/forever01n02.fanfics.html 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or the Grimm Brother's story 'The golden Key' 

Pairings: 1/2 3/4 5/Meiran 

Warnings: Angst YAOI Yuri I might put some rape in here somewhere... I dunno, but either way I'll like it.... Oh, and you can either blame or thank Keara for my obsession with rape and angst.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


In the winter time, when deep snow lay on the ground, a poor boy was forced to go out on a sledge to fetch wood. When he had gathered it together, and packed it, he wished, as he was frozen with cold, not to go home at once, but to stay and warm himself a little. So he scraped away the snow, and as he was thus clearing the ground, he found a tiny, gold key. Hereupon he thought that where the key was the lock must be also, and dug in the ground and found an iron chest. "If the key but does fit it!" thought he; "no doubt there are precious things in that little box." He searched, but no keyhole was there. At last he discovered one, but so small that it was hardly visible. Hr tried it, and the key fitted it exactly. Then he turned it once round, and now we must wait until he has quite unlocked it and opened the lid, and then we shall learn what wonderful things were lying in that box.   
  


-- Grimm's Brothers/ Grimm's Fairy Tales   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"I'm a loser. I'm not what I appear to be, although I laugh and I act like a clown, beneath this mask I am wearing a frown."   
-- The Beatles/ Loser   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


The Golden Key   
  


I lead Hilde and I out of Elton-Rigby-Leon-Alexander-Fredric-Tomas-Dom-Damien-McKenzie the Second, or otherwise known as El-two. The El colonies were supposed to be the safest. El-one, El-two, El-three, El-four, El-five, they were all named after a powerful sorcerer's sons. He ruled over all the Colonies at a time, until he was assonated by his eldest, and most power craved son. It's said that he preferred to be called Duke Dermail.   
  


We came to a path leading into the forest. If I remember correctly, it was the hoshizora forest. I decided it would be safer not to stay on the path. So I walked over into the woods, Hilde never leaving my side, and stayed where I could see the path, but people wouldn't see me unless they we really looking.   
  


"Hey Hilde," I had looked at her nervously as I continued. "Do you think we could make a quick stop?......"   
  


She looked at me curiously, "Where might that be?"   
  


"My......... My home village......"   
  


She had gasped slightly but nodded. She had known that i didn't have a very good past, barely any orphans any more did, and she knew i had really bad memories of my home village.   
  


I smiled and nodded as I tuned leaving. I ran the rest of the way to my village. But when I got there, what I saw shocked and horrified me to say the least. The few buildings that were still standing looked like nothing but a bunch of burned tree branches. You could still smell it though, the smoke, the burned meat of animals, burning and rotting human flesh. You could even hear the screams of the dieing villagers, if you listened close enough.   
  


I had wanted to find the people who did this and.... and...... I didn't know. I remember thinking, 'what is this feeling? I have no words to describe it.....'   
  


I walked over to where my old home used to be. I had lived there with an old woman. Many of the skeletons were still in the village, waiting to either be buried or turned to dust over the years. Some of them still had mangled pieces of rotten burdened muscle and tissue. But the old woman's didn't.. The skeleton was bunt to a dark shade, almost black but not quite. One of her hands was melted, the bone I mean. But what was strange was that she still had her necklace, a gold pentagram, hanging perfectly intact around her neck. I would've thought that'd be melted in the fire.......   
  


I wanted to bend down and pick it up, to have some proof of my past. But I also didn't want to get near her.   
  


There was something about the dead, it fascinated me, and yet scared me to no ends. I didn't want to be around it, and at the same time I yearned for it. I didn't understand it.   
  


I had gone deep into thought when a noise had startled me, I remember thinking, 'Why can't people just let other people do what they want when they want?'   
  


Then I realize it was a scream, Hilde's scream. All thought I'd had about the dead vanished as raced toward where I had left Hilde.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


When I got there, there was nothing. No animals, no bugs, even the tree's were dead. There were no leaves, and the ground had no grass. It was just charred soil. That scared me for some reason. Walking here there was tons of life in the forest. We'd stopped a few times to try and catch bunnies. but now....... Then I saw it. There was a small piece of paper on a tree, held on by a small dagger. I ran over, taking the dagger out to read the paper. --   
  


_Dear Childe of Shinigami,_   


_As you must now by now, your home village has been destroyed, as well as the surrounding forest. It was we who did it. As well as the Maxwell church._   
  


_Your little friend has been kidnapped. Why? That's what you're probably thinking isn't it? Well I'll tell you why._   
  


_Do you know what it mean to be a childe of Shinigami? It means you were born under a red moon. Something that happens every five years. There is only one childe born that night. And they will have chestnut brown hair and violet eyes. Every where you go, your loved ones will have misfortunes or deaths, all on your account. And it's just because of you're presence._   
  


_Well, contrary to all that, We hope you find peace, friends..... and happiness._--   
  


That last word was written in blood.   
  


But the most important part of the letter at that time was, 'kidnapped'. Hilde was kidnapped. I had to find her and save her! I'd promised! I don't lie!   
  


_/Would you travel to the ends of the universe to find her?/_   
  


I didn't know who or what that voice what then, but I responded to it anyway. "Of coarse!"   
  


_/*snicker* So then what are you waiting for?/_   
  


My eyes had widened as I realized I was wasting time. So I started walking. I started my search for Hilde.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


And that brings us to the present. 10 years later, me still looking for Hilde. I never stopped for long. I made sure of that. So I didn't make any 'friends'. I still hade the latter. I still wanted to know who'd wrote it. I would never give up my search for Hilde. Not until I found her, dead or Alive. Preferably alive though.   
  


I've never had a single clue to where she might be in all these 10 years. I've search all the five main united colonies, most of OZ, about half of Romrafeller, and I was in Sank territory now. I was sitting in a inn. I think it was called, 'The Winner Inn'. It seemed like a nice place. I had ordered a small dinner, I was spending the night here. The guy who owned the place seemed nice enough, but he was just too cheery, but i guess that was part of the job description.   
  


He said he had a son, and five daughters.(1) He said he was very proud of his son, Quatre, I think that was it.   
  


I wasn't really listening though.   
  


A lot of things had happened over these 10 years though. I'd found out I was part of some legend. I think it goes somin like this, I can't really remember, I was kinda drunk when I heard it.   
  


-- In the light there sits an angel with broken wings,   
he yields the powerful wing(2)   
In the shadows there lurks a dark winged angel,   
The glowing scythe of Shinigami waits for his command.   
Deep with-in the forest lies a graceful fox,   
He wields any blade better than the rest.   
High above in the nights sky there he flies,   
Earn his trust and hurt is a foreign word,   
In a clearing, who knows where,   
rests a dragon's mage.   
And under the deep blue depths of the sea,   
lies a nymph of water.   
An din the air you can feel her,   
watching over you with her caring heart.--   
  


I'd found the scyth. I pretty sure it belongs to me, no one else can even touch it, it usually burns them. But nothing happens to me..... I'd also found a sword like it, weel, sort of. It didn't look like a sxuth, just that I was the only one who could touxh it. But I had to carry the sword out in plain slight. The scyth turned into a small stick witha triangle on the end, I had it attached to a band around my wrist. But anyway, while I was thinking about that, I guess he asked me a question cuz he was looking at me kinda funny. "What?"   
  


"I said, would you like to meet my son?"   
  


"Huh? oh, sure."   
  


He smiled and waved at someone behind me. A minuet later a small blond boy a=walked up to sit next to me. Actually, he seemed about the same age as me, 16.   
  


"Hi, I'm Quatre Rababera Winner, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand in a greeting.   
  


I took his hand, "Duo Maxwell."   
  


He smiled and then said, "Let's be friends!"   
  


TBC   
  


_Okay, part three done! I had to re-write it though, although the second one came out a lot better then the first! And to think I wrote this with a kitten in my lap who kept think my fingers were the best play things i the world..........._

_1) It's a lot easer to explain then 29 for this time of technology............ -_-;;_

_2) sorry if it was cheesy, I made it up of a whim....._   



	4. part four

ummmmmm, I know I don't get very many review on this so I'm not going to torture those of you who are looking forward to the rest. but you'll still have to review, otherwise I'll have to put up a number of reviews I need before I'll write the next part. 

The golden key, part 4   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


Friends? If I were your friend you'd be in danger at every moment, I just can't take that chance, not anymore.....   
  


"Uhhh, ya know I'm not going to be staying here that long, I just stop in town after town looking for someone...."   
  


"Ohhh! Is it a criminal!? That sounds like fun! What did they do?"   
  


"Uhhhhhhhh, actually, I'm looking for my sister....."   
  


"Oh really? How did you get separated?"   
  


"Long story I'd rather not talk about."   
  


"Oh, ok...... You wanna come into the sitting room? There's a piano and some other instruments, we also have some books in there."   
  


god, how do I get myself into messes like these?   
  


"I don't play any instruments and I'm not that good at reading." Big cheesy smile now, c'mon Duo, you can do it now! There! Good boy, good Duo.   
  


"I could teach you, either one or both! depending on how long you're staying here..... How long *are* you staying here?"   
  


"As long as I need too."   
  


"Oh, well what are you here for, wait, let's not talk about this here, lets go into the sitting room, no one's ever in there besides me."   
  


"Okay." Great, I'm really good at this anti-social thing, cant' you see how good I am?   
  


"OKay, now you can tell me why you're here." The blond boy, wait he has a name, why am I trying with all this different he said she said crap? well we sat down and stared for a moment before I said something.   
  


"I'm here to look for someone." There! See, not a lie and yet not the whole truth.   
  


"Oh, Who? Is it a boy or a girl? Are they your lost love? Or just a friend, or maybe family?"   
  


Oh great, now look what you've done Duo, you got him all interested..... Bad Duo, bad!   
  


"Actually *she* is like a sister to me but we're not actually related." Once again, not a lie and yet not the whole truth.   
  


"Really? What's her name? Maybe I know her. You meet a lot of people when you live at an inn."   
  


*BIG MENTAL SIGH* "Her name is Hilde."   
  


"Hilde, really? Hilde as in Hilde with short dark hair and is nice but really protective Hilde?"   
  


Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all..... "Yeah, you know her?"   
  


"Yeah! She stayed here about two months ago, she stayed for about two weeks and then said she had to leave and was waiting time here. She said she was going to Eltwo."   
  


"Shit!! Was she with anyone? Why would she go back to Eltwo?!! We were going to sank, meaning that's were she should be headed, not towards the el kingdoms!!! There's a war going on!! Why would she walk straight into the middle of hell during that?!!!" Now of course most of my little speech was directed at me not Quatre, but he was still surprised at my little outburst.   
  


"You know you could always just stay the night, regain your energy, and go after tomorrow, I'll come with you for company, I really would like to see Hilde again."   
  


WHAT?!!!!!! And let you get hurt by being near me too? I don't think so!!!   
  


"I know what you're thinking, a little kid like me would only slow you down and get in the way, but if you don't let me come with you, I'll just have to follow you!!"   
  


Wow, the kid's got spirit. Well, since he didn't give me much of a chance to respond before I better take my turn while I still have it. "Fine, you can come with me, if it's all right with your father, and you'll have to hold your own, I won't always be there to protest you. ya know!"   
  


A bright smile took up his features, I swear the whole room just got a little brighter..... He might be better at smiling then me.......   
  


"REALLY? You'll let me go with you?!!! This is amazing!! Oh thank you Duo, thank you!!!!"   
  


He ran out of the room calling to his father..... This is going to be a long day.   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


Oh, what a wonderful thought, sleep! sleep, sleep, sleep! If I can only make it up the stairs and to my bed...... Quatre had taught me how to play some stuff on the piano, and then made me read some easier books out loud. By then we still had time before dinner to go take a hike. Here I was thinking it would just be a little walk through some of the surrounding woods. But no, we hiked up some mountains I hadn't seen. isn't that a funny thought. 'Hey, how'd that mountain get there?   
  


We had come back just in time for dinner. Now since there aren't bath's in each room Quatre and I went to the public bath house after dinner, with was right next door to the inn. We came back and Quatre's father started drilling information into me about Quatre. And that if anything deadly were to come to him, I would be in deep shit. well, not in that exact wording of course, now that would've been funny.   
  


And now, I finally get to go to bed, let's see if I can make it these last few steps--   
  


"Hey Duo?"   
  


Quatre you are really started to get on my nerves. Do whatever you want in the morning, talk me to death while I'm just getting up, but when I'm going to sleep, or when I'm sleeping, DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!   
  


"Yeah Quat?"   
  


"Do you want some hot cider or tea or somin before you go to bed?" Oh, no, Quatre, the pleading tone in your voice is completely non-existent, I'm just hearing things, really.   
  


"Yeah, sure, I'll have some cider."   
  


"Okay, wait for me on the couch, I'll go get some!" And down the stairs I go. I was so close, and now so far.......   
  


waiting, waiting, waiting, not waiting. "So is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"   
  


"Umm, yeah actually, I wanted to know something. You didn't tell me the whole truth did you? About why you're looking for Hilde? I mean, like why did you two get separated in the first place?"   
  


I nearly dropped my mug at his question. "Wow, I didn't think you'd notice. well, ummm, Hilde and I were on our way to sank when she got kidnapped." Once again, not a lie and yet not the whole truth. I was able to be a lot more open with Quatre now that we'd spent some time together. Plus I knew we'd be spending a lot more together.   
  


"Duo, I know that's not all there is to it. I want to know *why*, why was she kidnapped? Why did you feel the need leave your home and go live in Sank?"   
  


Why, why, why, I hate nosey people. "Because our home burned down." And then I promptly left, walked up the stairs and fell face first into bed. Almost instantly falling asleep.   
  


TBC   
  


Sorry fro that end, it seemed kinda fast to me... Tell me what you think! 


End file.
